


Bad Bets

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray loses and bet to Gavin and has to go to a club dressed as a girl. Gavin then tells him he’s not allowed to leave until he scores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Bets

“Gavin, please. Don’t make me do this. Can’t you come up with something else?” Ray stands in his bedroom in only boxers.

Gavin sits on the bed looking unimpressed with Ray’s whining. “Nope. These were the terms you agreed too. You shouldn’t have bet that you would beat Joel in the tourney.”

“Come on, Vav. Take pity on X-Ray. He got a little over confident. Can’t I do something… Less weird?”

Gavin shakes his head. “This is what we agreed to. Life with the consequences Ray. Now go shave. Girls don’t have beards. Your legs too.”

Ray frowns and looks down. “Why my legs?”

“Girls don’t have hairy legs like that.”

“But…. I’ll have pants on…” Ray trailed off, realization hitting him. “Oh no. Nononono. I’m not wearing a dress. Hell no.”

Gavin laughed. “Never said anything about a dress. You’re wearing shorts. Legs still need to be shaved. Oh, and under your arms. Now get going, we’re suppose to meet everyone at the club in a bit.”

When Ray continues to stand there Gavin speaks up again. “Either you can go shave your own bloody legs or I can take you in there and do it for you.”

Ray pouts and turns on his heel, slamming the door to the bathroom. He shaved his face and underarms, running his hands over his smooth cheeks and frowned. He liked his beard. He sighed and sat on the edge of his bathtub, staring down at his legs. Leaning over, he turned the water on and swung his legs into the tub. He carefully shaved his legs, making sure he didn’t miss a spot. If he was going to do it, he might as well do it right. He shut the water off and dried his legs, hearing Gavin talking to someone. He went back to the bedroom, peering in curiously.

Griffon stood by the bed, going through a bag and talking with Gavin. Gavin looked up when he came out and grinned.

“Took you long enough. Griffon brought the stuff for you to wear and she’s gonna help with your makeup. She’s also your cover so I don’t show up with some random chick.”

Ray frowned. It was bad enough that Gavin was making him do this, going out in public to do it no less but now Griffon knew too. He was mortified. Griffon handed him some clothes.

“Go put these on.”

Ray looked through the pile and frown further. “Gavin…. Are these… You can’t really expect me to wear these can you?” He held up a pair of deep red silky panties with black lace on the sides.

Gavin grins. “You gotta. Now go.”

Ray huffs and turns back to the bathroom, setting the clothes on the counter and staring at them distastefully. He still couldn’t believe he’d lost in Halo to Joel of all people. He’d been so confident and that had been his downfall.

He sighs, picking up the panties and glaring at them like they were the cause of his problem. He took his boxers off and slid the panties on, squirming at the feel of the silk on his skin. He caught his reflection in the mirror and made a face before turning back to the clothes on the counter. He pulled the bra off the top and sighed again. Clearly Gavin was going all out. He fought to get it on, adjusting it when he finally had it hooked. They matched the panties and though the cup size was clearly small, it was heavily padded.

He pulled the fishnets on next, fighting with them as they caught on everything when he moved. He pulled the shorts on next, they were simple enough. Though Ray would’ve preferred them to go to at least mid thigh rather than the spot they hit now. They at least weren’t short shorts; Ray thanked whatever higher power there was that Gavin had gone with these. The last thing was the shirt. It was a loose black tank top covered in what appeared to be red polka dots of different sizes. Upon closer inspection they turned out to actually be roses without their stems. Ray snorted and pulled it on, frowning when the shirt stopped a few inches above the top of the shorts, leaving a band of skin exposed.

There was a knock at the door and Ray went to open it. Griffon stood on the other side holding a makeup bag and wig.

“Ready?” She asked, cheerily.

Ray pouted and moved to let her into the bathroom. She set the bag out the counter and patted the empty space, waiting for Ray to jump up on the counter. He sat and she started pulling out makeup, starting with foundation before adding liner, shadow, blush, and a red lipstick that matched the underwear. When she was done with the makeup, Ray turned to look at himself in the mirror.

He moved his face around, stunned that Griffon had actually managed to not only make him not look like himself, but that he actually looked kind of girly. He caught Griffon’s look in the mirror and she grinned proudly.

“I do good work don’t I? Now sit back, I’ve got your wig and jewelry left. Then we’re done.”

Ray turned back to face her and she put the wig on, fiddling with it to make it look just right. It had a chin length, wave cut and the color only a shade lighter than his actual hair. There was also a streak of bright red stood out, running down next to his face. She put a few necklaces of different lengths around his neck, put a leather cuff around one wrist and a few other bracelets on the other wrist. She pulled out a pair of dangly diamond shaped earrings.

Ray shook his head. “No. No no no. I draw the line at you piercing my ears.”

Griffon giggled. “Relax. They’re clip on.” She holds them up for Ray to see and he nods slowly.

She clips them on his ears and he moves his head experimentally, testing the new weight added to his ears. Griffon grins and looks him over smiling. Ray picks his glasses up off the counter and puts them on. Griffon shakes her head.

“You wear those all the time. Do you have any other pairs?”

Ray thinks for a moment and nods towards the cabinet in the corner. Griffon walks over and pulls out a different pair of glasses, bringing them back to Ray. He takes his current ones off, setting them on the counter and putting the new ones on.

Griffon beams. “Well check yourself out all you want. When you’re done come out and we can get you your shoes then leave.” She turns and leaves.

Ray stays sitting on the counter for another moment before sliding off the counter and turning around. He’s stunned by who he sees staring back. The person in the mirror looks nothing like him, the only similarities that he can pick out is they have the same eyes. He turns and leaves the bathroom, not wanting to see himself. Griffon pats the bed and Ray sits. She hands him a shoe box and he opens it. His jaw drops.

“You’re kidding me right? Like… Really? There’s no way I’m wearing these.”

Griffon laughs and pulls the red heels out. “You’ll be fine. Put them on.”

He pouts and slides his feet into them, adjusting his foot with the large band of fabric going over his foot then closing the tie around his ankle. He sits there looking worriedly at the shoes. Griffon stands and holds out a hand, helping him up. She keeps her hands on his arm, keeping him balanced. He wobbles and Griffon begins to explain how to walk. She keeps hold of his arm while he walks around his room, getting us to it. After some time, Griffon let’s go and Ray can walk on his own well enough.

Gavin claps. “Excellent. Let’s be off then. Oh, by the way, you are Griffon’s friend, Violet.”

Ray glares at him. “Why can’t I be Rose?”

Gavin laughs. “That’d probably make it super obvious. Violet’s not a bad name.”

Ray pouts and leaves the room, picking up his keys, wallet, and phone and the group leaves. They drive to the club and go in, finding most of RT already there. Griffon introduces Ray to everyone as Violet and everyone greets him happily, no one seemed to recognize him. Ray sits down and gets a drink, waiting a while before Gavin comes back to the table, clearly on the fast track to drunk.

Ray leans close to him. “When can I leave, Gav?”

Gavin grins. “You can’t leave until you fucking score.”

Ray frowns. “But Gavin…”

Gavin shakes his head. “You’re not leaving until you land someone.”

Ray pushes Gavin away, going up to the bar. He sits at the bar and men start to approach him and hit on him. He politely turns them all down. He hears another person sit next to him and he gets ready to turn yet another guy down when he sees that it’s Joel. A plan starts to form when he sees him. If he can leave with Joel then he can explain once they’re gone. And he’ll be home free.

Joel gives him a lazy smirk. “It’s Violet, right?”

Ray nods. “It is.”

Joel nods and takes a slow sip from his beer. “Pretty name.”

Ray nods again. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Well it fits for someone so pretty.” Joel looks at Ray’s shirt. “Seems like you’re a fan of roses though.”

Ray feels himself blush, unsure why. “Yeah, roses are nice.”

Joel leans closer and Ray can feel his body heat. “You know, you don’t look like your having much fun. Wanna get out of here?”

Ray swallows and bites his lip, suddenly nervous. “Sure. Let’s go.”

They get up and Joel puts a hand on Ray’s lower back, hand hot against the bare skin, and steers Ray through the crowd to the exit. Once outside, Ray’s about to explain what’s going on when Joel’s lips are pressed against his. Ray freezes, torn between pushing Joel away and pulling him closer. Joel makes the decision for him, pulling away a little to talk.

“You don’t need to explain. I know.”

Ray looks confused and is pulled along to Joel’s car. The drive is silent and Ray is so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize where they are until Joel gets out. Ray gets out too but stays by the car.

“Joel, I thought you said you knew?” Ray wraps his arms around himself.

Joel walks around to Ray’s side of the car and presses him back against it, pressing another heated kiss to Ray’s lips. Ray managed to push Joel away this time, but only far enough to speak.

“Joel, stop. I’m not what you think.”

“Oh?” Joel raises an eyebrow, waiting for Ray to continue.

“Yes. I’m not a girl. It’s… I’m…”Ray sighs, unsure how to explain.

“I know you’re not a girl, Ray.”

Ray looks up confused. “You knew?”

Joel leans closer. “Of course I did. I know your eyes. Why did you think I was hitting on you?”

“Because… you thought I was a hot girl?”

Joel chuckles. “I will give you that, you make a really hot girl.” Joel leans in to whisper in Ray’s ear. “But I like you much more as a boy.”

Ray shivers and Joel pulls away, taking a step back for good measure. “If you still don’t want to be here, I’ll take you home.”

Ray thinks for a moment before grabbing Joel shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. “How about we go upstairs and see where it leads?”

Joel smirked. “I think I’d like that very much.”


End file.
